Always: A HarryGinny Fanfic
by Several Sunlit Days
Summary: What happens after Harry & Ginny's first kiss in the common room in the Half-Blood Prince book? Find out!
1. The Lake Kiss

**Disclaimer:** All characters, the settings, etc all belong to JK Rowling's world. We're just the ones obsessed with it.

"**ALWAYS"**

**( A Harry/Ginny fanfic )**

_Chapter 1: "The Lake Kiss"_

**HBP, p499 -** "…_he grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which-if they had time-they might discuss the match."_

Harry and Ginny walked towards the Black Lake, hand in hand. The air was chilly and the sky was cloudy; it looked like rain would fall any second now. Sure enough, raindrops started to decorate their faces. Ginny's hair danced behind her as she walked briskly and the hair on Harry's neck stood up. He was quite nervous; he wasn't sure what would happen now and he had waited so long to touch her hand…

The pair smiled at each other shyly, and they halted as they reached the lake. They stood alongside it. Ginny reluctantly tore her hand away from Harry's, and turned to face him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, referring to the kiss.

"I…er…" Harry shifted nervously. _Didn't she know why? _he thought.

"It's just… do you even like me?" Ginny interrupted. "Why would you kiss me if I'm just your best friend's little sister?" she asked accusingly.

"I don't think of you as that!" Harry exclaimed. "I've fancied you for ages!"

Ginny suddenly changed her mood; she now looked delighted. "Not as long as I've wanted you," she said quietly.

Harry looked sceptical. "How long, exactly?"

"Ever since the day I first saw you at King's Cross, when I was ten."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That long?"

Ginny nodded. She turned a pale shade of red. "That long," she repeated.

"And yet I had no idea…." Harry shook his head.

"Oh, Harry, don't blame yourself!" Ginny exclaimed. "I went out with Michael and Dean; I was never even brave enough to talk to you casually, not until last year. I hardly talked to you before that, I was just… really shy. You couldn't have known."

"I should have," Harry said, looking into her beautiful brown eyes and gently wiping the raindrops off her left cheek.

"Harry, you're not psychic," she said, sitting down. "But I'm glad you feel the same as I do now."

"I do." Harry said, hoping it would reassure her. He sat down beside her, and held her hand again. "I have for the whole year. I wanted to hex Dean loads of times, but I figured you wouldn't like me for that."

"I wouldn't mind if you did, actually," Ginny laughed. "He was so controlling and wouldn't leave me alone; it drove me crazy."

Harry made a mental note to give her some time on her own. He didn't want her to find him annoying…

He looked at her, and saw her beauty – her long, lush red hair, her nose so unlike Ron's long and pointy one, her piercing eyes, her pink lips… he had never really appreciated just how beautiful she was.

"I really like you, Ginny," he said, and he pulled her into a big hug. Their shyness had definitely disappeared.

Ginny smiled freely. She had never felt so loved, comfortable and cared for. She was only fifteen, but she knew that he was all she needed. Then she grinned cheekily as an idea struck her mind. She touched the water in the lake; it was freezing. She felt its coldness, and without warning she scooped a handful of water and poured it over Harry as if she was decorating a rather large cake with sprinkles. He shrieked and laughed. "You're crazy!" he laughed.

"And I love you." Ginny said, seriously. She grinned at him, and looked at his deep green eyes he had inherited from his mother. Then she took off his glasses and put it beside her on the grass. Harry looked confused and suspicious. "Hey, what are you…"

Ginny had tried to push Harry in the water, but he had caught on and beat her to it. Ginny shuddered, shaking in the freezing lake, but couldn't hold back a smile nonetheless.

"You! You're coming in with me!" she giggled as she held up a cold arm and pulled him in.

They laughed together like little children in the water, but their hearts were feeling something a child couldn't. They felt love, true love; it didn't matter where they were, whether it was at the Burrow, the common room, or here in the murky chilly lake… their teen hearts beating faster and faster…

They were fully clothed, wearing their uniforms, their body temperatures were decreasing rapidly in the cold yet their hearts remained warm with love and passion and all of those wonderful things…

Harry felt her long beautiful hair with one hand and her back with the other, and they were locked in a passionate embrace, kissing and giggling and smiling and laughing at their boldness and hastiness until their faces hurt. Their icy skin didn't bother them one bit, as they couldn't even really feel it, they were wrapped in this beautiful feeling that no temperature could interrupt…

Surely it must have been just a wonderful, wonderful dream…


	2. My Little Sister!

"**ALWAYS**"

_Chapter 2: "My Little Sister!"_

They shrieked with laughter at their crazy impulsiveness as they ran towards the Gryffindor common room, holding hands. Their clothes were soaking wet with some seaweed wrapped around them. They were quite a sight, but they hadn't a care in the world. They were finally together after all this lust; that was the most important thing. They hadn't even bothered to talk about the Quidditch match.

Their socks were soaked and they felt their shoes bursting with sea water but Ginny's hair looked as radiant and shiny as ever, if not for a few pieces of seaweed caught up in her hair. Harry noticed this and brushed most of it away. He and Ginny rushed up the stairs, unable to contain their happiness and euphoria. They ran past confused first-years, who stared up at them as if they were some fascinating attraction at a zoo. The couple ignored the other students watching – they were still caught up in joy – and finally sighted the common room just ahead of them.

"Liquorice wand," Harry said breathlessly. The woman in the portrait smiled and muttered, "Naughty children" as she moved to expose the large hole behind her. Harry and Ginny climbed through the hole, still holding hands.

It was clear that the Quidditch celebration was over. Most of the Gryffindors had headed to the Great Hall for dinner. They were probably celebrating there as well. Dean must have went there, since Harry couldn't see him. Only Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Colin Creevey and Angelina Johnson had stayed behind. Hermione was completing her homework and helping Ron with his, as per usual. Colin was helping clean up the common room after the big mess the Gryffindors had made, assisted by Angelina and Neville. They each held Butterbeer cans and bottles, and piles of rubbish left behind. There were leftover treacle tarts, pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs, as well as some Firewhisky and pumpkin juice. Harry looked over and knew he didn't need any Firewhisky – his heart was already beating three times its normal speed. Ginny reached over to grab a chocolate frog. Seamus was listening to the Weird Sisters next to Ron and Hermione.

As Harry and Ginny stood right in front of everyone, they all turned their heads to look at the pair.

"Guys," Angelina said, her eyes wide, "what happened?"

The couple grinned at each other. Harry didn't know what to say, and Ginny picked up on that. "Um… we fell in the lake. Lost control," she lied. Harry held back a small chuckle.

"Bloody hell, Harry." Of course it was Ron. "What have you done with my sister?"

Ginny glared at her brother. "I don't need you looking out for me _all the time_, thank you very much Ron," she snapped. "So we were just having fun, no harm done…"

While Hermione left to fetch some towels, Colin Creevey stopped cleaning and came over to Harry. "Can I have an autograph?" he asked. "I've always wanted one…" He held out a quill and an unused serviette.

Normally this would have annoyed Harry (he didn't need the extra attention, he already had enough… the 'Chosen One' rumours hadn't done him much good), but at this moment, here with Ginny, both soaking wet, he didn't care. "Sure, Colin," he said as he quickly signed the serviette. Colin stared at it in awe. He looked like the luckiest person in the world. He was fifteen like Ginny, yet he was still intimidated by Harry like a first-year…

"Well, we best be off then," Angelina smirked as she saw Colin's delighted face. She held the last of the rubbish. "Come on, Colin… Neville."

"See you later, Harry," Neville said as he headed towards the portrait hole.

"Er, right. Later." Harry replied.

Seamus, as well as 99 of the other Gryffindors, knew that Harry and Ginny were now together, so he winked at Harry. Seamus was Dean's best friend but he knew Dean was never that good with Ginny. Harry suited her a lot better, and everyone knew it.

"You have a good time, then?" Seamus asked.

Harry nodded to him as Hermione returned with four towels. "Here, or you'll get sick. Seriously, you both should get washed up, you've got seaweed everywhere! Honestly, what _were_ you thinking? It's freezing in the lake! Look at the weather…"

"Sorry, _mum_," Harry said jokingly. "I don't think we were really thinking at the time…" Harry wrapped two towels around himself and handed Ginny the other two.

"I'm a bit tired. I don't think I'll be having dinner," Ginny said suddenly. "I ate a lot in the common room after the match before everyone saw me and…"-she blushed-"well, I'll see you later. Thanks for the towels, Hermione."

As she turned to leave, she winked at Harry. He got the message. "I'll, er, be going too." Then, without further ado, he followed Ginny and disappeared out of sight.

Ron looked disapprovingly at them before they left. _My little sister_, he thought before Hermione shook her head as she had done so many times that night and said, "Ron, you spelled it wrong _again_."


	3. Always

"**ALWAYS**"

_Chapter 3: Always_

Harry followed Ginny halfway up the stairs to the girls' corridor until they both stopped.

"Good night, Harry," she smiled as she kissed him. "That was really fun, at the lake…"

"I want to see you after." Harry said. The thought of being away from Ginny was unbearable, especially since he had wanted to be with her for so long.

Ginny agreed quickly. She thought for a moment. "Okay. Let's both get cleaned up, have a shower and then see each other after that downstairs."

Harry beamed. Ginny always had a solution for everything. He loved that about her. "Deal," he said.

Half an hour later, Ginny walked down the stairs of the girls' dormitory to find Harry already eagerly waiting for her in the common room. He was writing on a piece of parchment.

Ginny grinned and sat beside him on the couch, putting an arm across his shoulder and kissing his cheek. "What are you doing?" she asked, sitting next to him comfortably.

Harry turned. Ginny was as beautiful as ever, and she smelled even better than usual.

"Just finishing off an essay for Snape. Ron and Hermione have already finished theirs."

"Ron's finished? Gee, you're definitely behind then," Ginny said.

Harry smiled. She could be harsh to Ron, but it was all innocent fun. Siblings teased each other. It was normal. Suddenly, Harry thought what it would be like if he had a brother or sister. But he quickly shook that thought out of his head. _I have all I need. I have Ginny, I have my friends… what more could I ask for?_

He took his mind off it when Ginny interrupted his thoughts. She looked sympathetic towards him; Snape was tough towards any students that weren't from Slytherin, and she knew it. He was particularly strict with Harry, though. "It's fun, huh?" she said sarcastically.

"Er… what?" Harry looked back at her.

"The essay."

"Oh. Er, right. Well… it just got a bit more fun, with you here," he whispered to Ginny, pulling her close. He dropped his piece of parchment, not caring if the ink smudged, and kissed her.

"Good answer," she replied.

Ginny sat with him as he finished his essay. It took a while, especially since Harry knew Ginny was watching him. He resisted the urge to keep kissing her. She kept watching him, sitting close and touching his shoulder, sending shivers down his spine every time. After a while, Harry stopped for a while. "I'm glad you're here," he said as he turned to look at Ginny.

"Me too."

They remained silent for the next few minutes. The only sounds they could hear was Harry's quill scraping against the parchment as he wrote and the warm fire blazing in the fireplace. The silence gave them both a sense of comfort and peace. Words weren't needed now; they were both happy. They knew that. Why interrupt the beautiful vibe by talking?

Finally Harry finished, and they kissed again, this time more passionately. Harry thought of the kiss as a reward for him finishing the essay. It sure was a good reward.

"Goodnight," Ginny yawned, lying on top of Harry on the couch. She put an arm around his neck and one on his stomach. She liked the way it felt. She felt protected by him… he was her hero. He had, after all, saved her from the Chamber of Secrets four years before. Without him saving her, she wouldn't be there at this moment, holding him…

Ginny fell asleep with a smile on her face. It was late, and she'd been very tired. She had helped Harry with some words he had stumbled across, just like Hermione did with him and Ron. Only Harry didn't feel all hot when Hermione had corrected him. Ginny was the only one that made him feel like that.

Harry stroked her hair as he admired her beauty. She looked just as beautiful asleep as she did awake. His heart thumped in his chest. He had never felt this happy, besides his time with Sirius and when he thought of his parents being with him…

"I love you, too. Always," he whispered, thinking of their time at the lake three hours ago, where she had told him she loved him. He loved that memory. He would always remember it. Harry touched her soft hair again, the way he had when they first kissed right in that same room. He kissed her cheek one more time, and then he too fell asleep, his hand still touching her hair and the other arm around her waist. Ginny's head was lying comfortably on his chest.

Everything was alright. At this moment, nothing Voldemort did would ever scare him… Ginny would be right there when he woke up in the morning.

**HARRY&GINNY FOREVER **


End file.
